


затишье

by ilen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: перед наступающей бурей.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	затишье

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @\nanitheffuck  
> 

Солнце стоит в зените, ослепительным жгучим белым сияя на истошно голубом лоскуте неба над тренировочной площадкой. Ни единого облака – синева натянута на кривую ажурную раму крон деревьев, застывших неподвижно, почти неестественно. 

Воздух раскаленный, густой. 

Тентен вдыхает его в весь объем легких, закидывая левую ногу на согнутую в колене правую. Трава под лопатками отзывается покалыванием на движение, щекочет кожу поясницы, не скрытую тканью задравшегося короткого ципао. Распущенные после тренировки волосы ручейками растекаются вокруг пристроенной на ладонь головы, а на висках, влажных испариной, липнут растрепанной челкой. 

Протектор, отражением солнца, бликует рядом в траве. 

Все как обычно – и приятная усталость, разлитая по натруженным мышцам тяжелыми водами, и глухие звуки ударов со стороны тренирующихся Неджи и Ли. Все как обычно, но густой раскаленный воздух - застыл. 

Лес, родной лес, который для Тентен, в Конохе выросшей, – второй дом, напряжен и молчалив. Лучи солнца, играясь с затаившейся во мгновении листвой, растекаются неровными пятнами по густой траве. Воздух пахнет теплом, нагретой травой, пылью и потом, а птицы – молчат. 

Тентен делает еще один глубокий вдох – и рывком садится. 

От резкого движения волосы на секунду взлетают, а потом опадают на спину струящимся водопадом, неприятно липнут к влажным плечам, щекочут предплечья. Девочка – правда, девочка: Тентен не стремится взрослеть раньше времени, Тентен совершенно осознанно не хочет – лениво потягивается, щурясь от яркого света. Тени от ресниц крыльями ночных пушистых мотыльков секундно целуют ей щеки каждый раз, когда она моргает, ровно до того момента, пока Тентен не распихивает широко глаза.

Неджи не дерется с Ли, Неджи танцует. 

И в этом зрелище ничего нового, никакого откровения – Тентен годами видит эту картину, но – Тентен годами же не может сдержать восхищения. Она не хочет его сдерживать. 

Тентен не видит для этого ни единой причины.

Потому что ее восхищение неподдельное, оно никак не связано с личностью Неджи – прямо сейчас – оно сконцентрировано в сложном переплетении точных ударов. Грациозных, выверенных. Ударов, на которые не способен практически никто кроме, потому что никто кроме – не видит так и не видит столько, сколько могут увидеть глаза Хьюга. 

Неджи смертоносен, и в этой пугающей неизбежности он еще и пугающе красив.

Тентен тяжело вздыхает, встряхивая головой, чтобы стряхнуть с себя наваждение, и поджимает ноги в позу лотоса, бездумно оправляя полы ципао и приглаживая растрепанные пряди. Звук последнего удара хлопком проносится над площадкой и тонет в немом сегодня лесу попыткой – безуспешной и бессмысленной – разбить гнетущее затишье. 

– С юга идет гроза, – ровным голосом сообщает Неджи, подойдя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Тентен могла его расслышать. – Нам пора закругляться. 

Даже дыхание не сбилось, а несколько длинных прядей все равно выскользнули из-под тугой ленты и теперь мягко колышутся в такт шагов. Тентен запрокидывает голову, когда Неджи останавливается прямо в шаге перед ней, и спокойно смотрит в его пустые пугающие глаза; улыбается мягко уголками губ.

Ей совсем не страшно – и никогда не было. 

Тентен кивает, соглашаясь, но так и не шевелится. Вокруг тихо – действительно тихо, такое редко случается. Все застыло, затаилось и попряталось, потому что с юга надвигается стихия, с которой никто не хочет иметь дела. 

Прямо сейчас перед Тентен тоже – воплощение стихии, и она точно так же – замирает. Неосознанно ждет, пока буря разразится грохотом и прольется тяжелыми каплями на разгоряченную кожу. Смертоносная и беспощадная

стихия прямо перед Тентен

замирает недвижно тоже. 

– Если тренировка окончена, я собираюсь сделать еще пятьсот кругов на руках вокруг площадки, – разрывает мгновение подошедший Ли. 

Он прямо на ходу разматывает ослабленный на запястье бинт; у него раскрасневшиеся от жары скулы и липнущие к лицу вымоченные потом темные пряди. Широкие брови, как теперь это часто случается, задумчиво нахмурены, но Тентен все равно замечает боковым зрением, как Ли коротко усмехается, когда наклоняется за своей флягой с водой. Понимающе, по-теплому насмешливо. 

И ей плевать.

Она кивает, все так же не отводя взгляда от белесого дыма, вихрями ворочающегося в глазах напротив, и внимательно прислушивается к мягким шагам уходящего Ли – оставляющего их наедине Ли. 

Неджи отмирает. 

Сегодняшний отчаявшийся пеклом полдень даже его вечно белые скулы потрогал измазанными в алом пальцами, чуть приоткрыл тонкие, четко-очерченные губы, оставил мелкую россыпь мокрого бисера по линии роста волос. Добавил Неджи вечно недостающих красок умелыми ловкими акцентами. 

– Нам пора закругляться, – Тентен откровенно передразнивает, улыбаясь шире в тот момент, когда Неджи нависает прямо над ней, щиколотками касаясь ее коленей. Он в ответ хмыкает только, а потом плавно опускается на траву, привычным движением откидывая обратно за спину съехавшие на плечо из-за движения волосы. 

Опускается и смотрит. Своими пустыми пугающими глазами, в которых вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, видно ее, Тентен, прозрачное отражение. 

Всегда спокойный и уверенный Неджи отрывисто пожимает – нервно дергает – плечами, и в этот же момент застывший жарой воздух приходит в движение резким порывом ветра. Прохладой и запахом наступающей грозы он обжигает контрастом кожу и подхватывает распущенные волосы, вынуждая Тентен вскинуть руку, чтобы

не успеть. 

Потому что Неджи оказывается быстрее: одним плавным движением убирает пряди с лица и заправляет их за ухо, так и замирая в этом движении ладонью. Грубой подушечкой большого пальца осторожно, почти боязно касается тронутой загаром щеки. Нежно – бесконечно и неописуемо – поглаживает. 

Тентен зажмуривается довольной ласке кошкой, и опускает вскинутую руку обратно себе на колено. 

Августовская гроза наступает с юга, и лес – огромной приливной волной – отзывается ей нарастающим гулом пойманного в клетки ветвей ветра. Раскаленный воздух густеет до самого своего предела, когда на видимое с тренировочной площадки голубое полотно тяжелой широкой лапой выступает темнотой буря.

Неджи спускается горячей грубой ладонью Тентен на плечо, едва ощутимо вырисовывая, кажется, по линиям тока чакры. 

Тентен, если честно, понятия не имеет. 

Ей всего восемнадцать, у нее нет никакого бьякугана – или еще чего, но даже так и с закрытыми глазами она может сказать наверняка: 

прямо сейчас пустота в глазах Неджи

добровольно уступает место ее отражению. 

**Author's Note:**

> просто дружеское напоминание что решающая битва случилась осенью когда им было по восемнадцать, а этот текст полностью в каноне  
> не благодарите )


End file.
